The Sun the Moon and the Percy
by goldwarrior76
Summary: Pertemis not much Drama straight into it first chapter at least 500 words a chapter usually updated everyday. After Titan War. I do not own PJO or HoO. Due to popular vote I have decided to do Semi close seances rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I was walking the streets of Olympus when out of nowhere I saw a screaming Apollo followed by a POed Artemis. Apollo crashed into me and we fell over. Now Annabeth died from a car crash with my mom and Paul I was the only one to survive the crash. Well most of the goddesses all the Nymphs and all of the Dryads loved me/thought I was hot and even some of the gods so with no Annabeth to them I was fair game and I was a game a lot of people wanted to play. Fortunately only one god on the counsel loved me, unfortunately the only one was the one on top of me.

"Oh hey Percy" Apollo said. "Want to kiss?" he said puckering up.

"No Apollo!" I yelled. "

And why not?" he countered. "

Because I'm not gay" I protested.

"I can make myself look like Annabeth" he countered again.

"I won't kiss you because uh I um got a"

"Girlfriend?" he interrupted.

"Yes I cannot kiss you because I have a girlfriend" I stated.

"Who might that be?" He said with a smirk knowing I was lying.

"Me" Artemis said looking down at us two on the ground.

Artemis POV

"Uh yea Artemis is my girlfriend" Percy said.

Everyone thought I hated Percy even him. But the truth is I love him like Aphrodite loves someone loves (Sorry if that's confusing). When I see him I just want to kiss him and well possibly more. So when I heard Percy say those words I wanted to faint.

"Well love birds, then kiss" Apollo said slyly.

"Oh no me and Artemis just started dating we haven't kissed yet she says she's not ready" Percy said.

I know he was trying to help me but I was mad when he said that.

"Well if you're not ready to kiss her then kiss me" He said he leaned in puckering.

Honestly it's embarrassing the first time I love a man in centuries I have to compete with my _brother_ for him well, I wouldn't call it competing but you get what I mean.

"No I'm ready to kiss" I blurted.

"Oh" Apollo said with a smirk "By all means then"

Percy looked at me uncomfortably and then as he started inching closer awkwardly. As he was coming closer I couldn't wait I without hesitation leaned in fast and kissed him with all my might enjoying every second. I was so into it I could die. Then he pulled away but I went in for more.

He pulled apart again "Artemis!" he said.

"W-what"

"I said he's gone now you can stop"

"But I don't want to stop" I leaned in for more.

Percy POV

The truth is I've loved Artemis ever since the accident but I thought that If I kissed her like Apollo wanted she would take my manhood, make me eat it, hang me naked in front of the hunters, and have rocks thrown at me be made a god be chopped to pieces and tossed into Tartarus. But when she said she was ready I thought she was acting just so that way Apollo would leave me alone but I learned I was WAY wrong. Here we are making out in Artemis's palace.

"Aw! so cute you two!" Aphrodite Shrieked. "But my black mail time" she continued "Artemis and Percy you got a choice, Percy you can have sex with me or I tell Zeus about your 'new friendship'"

"How did you get in here?" Artemis squealed.

"I go were love is blossoming most with the gods." Aphrodite said simply.

"You are not having sex with him!" Artemis yelled

"Fine looks like Percy is going to die soon for making Zeus's daughter break her oath" Aphrodite said as she started leaving.

"Wait!" I said "How about a 3 way instead?"

"Seems fair" Aphrodite said.

"No!" Artemis cried.

"Listen" I whispered to Artemis "it's the only way I will only do minimal stuff to Aphrodite then she will never bug us again okay?"

"How will we trust that she will stop bugging us?"

"Aphrodite swear on the River Styx that you will stop blackmailing me/Artemis and that you won't tell Zeus or anyone" I said

"Fine" she ground "I swear on the River Styx."

So we went upstairs and the 3 way began.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

So here I am upstairs of Artemis's palace about to begin when an idea hits me.

"I got a plan go over to the window and watch" I whispered to Artemis.

"So we gonna start?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yea"

I kissed her in my underwear on the bed. "Do you count this as started?" I asked.

"Yea it started but let's get rid of that pesky thing called your Virginity" She said.

I saw Artemis in the corner looking really mad. "Okay I'm done" I said getting up.

"What you are not!" she screamed

"You never said how long and remember you swore on the Styx!" I said happily as Aphrodite ran off angry.

"Ha-ha that was a good trick!" Artemis said. "I'm not ready for sex after that but you can spend the night with me uh in um"

"Your bed?" I said.

"Deja-vu" we said in union then we laughed.

"That's it" she said giggling

_The next day_

"Percy?" Hermes asked stunned to find me and Artemis in the same bed.

"Oh um I can explain wait can I? No Hermes I'll explain at 3:30 in my cabin at camp half-blood." I said when I noticed Artemis was still asleep.

"You got over Hercules in 3 months?" Hermes asked.

"Say what?"

"Annabeth she was Herself of course also Icarus and Hercules she's in the Isles of the Blest I talked to her last time I was down there I also know who you were" Hermes answered.

"Who" I asked

"Isn't it obvious you were Orion" Hermes said

"I was?"

"No" He said laughing really hard. Somehow Artemis was still asleep! "Well anyway good thing you're here, so I don't have to make another trip. Tell Artemis that she is needed for the ceremony for the new god."

"Wait let me guess there forcing me to be a god?" I interrupted

"Yes but you didn't let me finish, Artemis is in charge of confetti." Hermes said.

Artemis POV

I woke up and Percy told me He was becoming a god I was happy for him then he told me something I wasn't expecting I needed to get confetti. So we were walking outside my Palace and came face to face with no other then Hestia.

"Alright pay up" I heard Apollo say and Hestia handed money to Apollo.

"What do you want" Percy asked

"You" Apollo said.

"No he's mine" I yelled so mad at my stupid brother so I attacked him summoning deer she-bears and hounds all of us attacking Apollo he hoped into the sun chariot and then I couldn't take it I hoped in the moon chariot and followed him.

"Looks like there's gonna be a solar eclipse" I heard Hestia say.

**A/N sorry about the short chapter and not doing my 2500 word but I am going camping today until Tuesday and won't have access to the computer so I thought I would get this one out and please don't review unless your gonna be nice and don't troll guests I will just delete it huge battle between the twins next chapter and again sorry about the short Chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry last chapter if the Hermes part was confusing Annabeth **_**is**_** in the Isles of the Blest but Percy was not Orion sorry if that was unclear. Also a hint to those who want to know who the bad guy will be read the title and this chapter!**

3rd Person POV

Artemis charged Apollo on her moon chariot shooting arrows at Apollo. When Apollo realized how fast Artemis was going he knew she would destroy the sun. So Apollo not really thinking used his sun powers and took out the moon chariot. Percy noticed and ran to catch Artemis.

Hestia noticed too and said "No I got her get the idiot who destroyed the moon" then she blest Percy with ability to control fire.

Percy sling shot himself with fire up towards Apollo. Percy reached into his pocket to grab riptide and pulled of the cap of his pen. He landed on Apollo's chariot and started slashing and stabbing at Apollo. Apollo pretty upset at Percy used the suns heat to melt riptide and Percy had to summon water to keep him cooled off. Then Apollo evaporated Percy's water and now hating Percy for fighting him, Apollo decided it was time for him to die so he pulled his bow only for Percy to use fire instead of water and Apollo's bow burned up and Percy not knowing why grabbed on to Apollo and jumped out of the sun chariot.

Artemis POV

Percy let go of Apollo and they were falling in different directions. Apollo landed on his butt. Percy went over the side of Olympus

"No!" I yelled knowing another man I loved was killed by Apollo.

I didn't have my bow because it faded when the moon was destroyed. So I started beating him up the old fashion way. Punching and Kicking.

"Here take Percy's present I got him" Hestia said tossing me a Pen I read on it 'Omega Εχθροί τέλος σας 'Which means your foes end.

This was different from riptide it was a click pen, so I clicked it and started slashing the Celestial Crimson blade. The rarest and most powerful metal in existence the blade was now red and gold (It would stay like that forever) Apollo teleported away and I clicked the sword back to pen form. Apollo surprise attacked with a bunch of cows (harder to fight then you think). Then out of nowhere the cows started bursting into flames, I knew Hestia wasn't doing it she swore on the Styx that she wouldn't burn another gods sacred animal. So who was doing it?

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I heard Percy yell he was sitting on a water and fire tornado burning the cows and picking them up and throwing them with water arms.

Apollo cursed and ran off. Then Percy came to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Me? How about you I thought you died! And where did the fire come from!" I asked very confused.

"Hestia gave me her blessing so I could use fire because she knew Apollo could evaporate water. But I didn't know he could melt riptide" He said sadly.

"Here take this" I said

"Omega?" he asked activating it "Cool" he said.

"Well Hestia…" I started

"Go ahead take credit for this one but you owe me some necter" Hestia said in my head.

"Said Apollo's blood would be on it forever but I made it for you" I said

"Thank you" he said leaning in for a kiss.

Percy's POV

We went to Zeus about the moon chariot and the battle that happened not saying why it did. Zeus called Apollo to the throne room for his punishment.

"Apollo its clear to me you have been irresponsible with your powers. You are no longer the Sun god but you will be a minor god." Zeus said

"What!" Apollo yelled "I shouldn't be getting punished Percy should!" Apollo ranted.

"What has Perseus done Apollo?" Zeus asked.

"He is dating Artemis!" Apollo said with a smirk on his face.

"What!" Zeus yelled "Artemis is this true?" Zeus continued

"Brother before you act rashly remember how you feel about Hera or you other lovers also Athena swore to be a maiden forever and breaks her oath over and over so why should you interfere with the same situation just with another daughter when you should just let her be happy?" Hestia said

"Maybe your right Hestia" Zeus said "I shall allow you relationship to continue but first we need a new person to take on the spot of sun god then get Artemis a new chariot"

"I'll do it" I said "Also Tyson, my brother could make a new moon chariot" I continued

"But Perseus you were to be god of tides and god of heroes" Zeus said

"Was that a spot of major or minor god?" I asked

"Minor" Zeus said

"Well if I take on the Sun I will be major so I'll do it" I said

"Alright you are to be Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon God of Tides God of Heroes and God of the Sun" Zeus said


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Just to be clear Hestia and Percy do not have romantic feelings for each other. Also Percy is already a god he just hasn't had a party yet. **

Percy's POV

_3 weeks after the battle_

Read the A/N for people who skip because you don't want to be a bonehead in the comments. I was sitting in my throne which used to belong to Apollo my party was in 4 hours but I'm not going to lie I am board. I was inspecting my new sword Omega. Tyson made a new moon chariot for Artemis and when he heard I was becoming a god he made me a cup that is enchanted so it fills with whatever I want it to (Usually necter) and never runs out unless I want it to.

"Percy" Hestia said over from the hearth

"Yes?" I answered

"You look board you should go see Artemis" Hestia said "But first tell me what is on your mind" she continued

"Artemis I like her, I like her a lot I can't tell you how much I like her" I said

"I think I know the word you're looking for you love her" Hestia said "remember I'm your aunt but you're like a son to me if you have trouble come talk to me"

"Thanks Mom" I said with a smile and Hestia laughed.

Just then Demeter walked in. Only Zeus, Hestia, Hermes, Aphrodite and Apollo knew about me and Artemis

"Oh hey there hot stuff" Demeter said casually

"Can I help you?" I asked

"No" Demeter said

"Listen Demeter…." I started

"I know you're not interested neither am I, I just think your hot that's all." She interrupted then left after grabbing something she forgot.

"You know Percy you still have my blessing" Hestia said

"How long will it last?" I asked

"Well when it would wear off in a few weeks but now that you're the sun god it won't ever were off." Hestia said.

"Hestia, do think it's time?" I asked her

"Yes" She said tossing an object at me and I caught it.

Artemis POV

I was watching Hephaestus T.V when I heard a knock on the door

"Coming!" I said when I opened the door I saw sea green eyes but they weren't Percy's. "Poseidon" I said "How may I help you?"

"Listen Zeus told me about you and Percy" Poseidon started

"Please do-"I said

"I'm not upset" He cut me off. "Percy told me about a girl he liked and that he really liked her and wanted to settle down with I realized it was you" he said.

Percy's gonna propose to me? I thought. "So why did you come here and ruin the surprise?" I asked a little upset

"I don't want you breaking his heart he just had a heart break" Poseidon said

"His family and the daughter of Athena in a car wreck right?" I asked

"Right" Just then I heard a knock at the door

"Don't break his heart" Poseidon said teleporting away.

I opened the door and saw sea green eyes again, this time they were Percy's "Hey Percy" I said inviting him in

"Hey" he said

We sat on my couch and chatted a bit then after a show I was laughing so hard he said

"I love your laugh" then he kissed me after a while he gave me a well needed massage

We eventually found our way to my bed and I pulled his shirt off

"Artemis wait" he said I knew what was coming because of Poseidon he got on his knees and pulled out a beautiful ring "I know we haven't been dating that long but will you marry me?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys I'm trying a new format of writing because to me the old style looks messy to me and jumbled so tell me in the reviews if you like it or the old style**

Artemis POV

"I know we haven't been dating that long but will you marry me?" he asked.

"Well Percy I want to marry you but the time is not right maybe after the hunters warm up to you" I said

"So a yes in a small manner?" he said hopefully

"Correct" I said "now where were we?"

He leaned in and kissed me and pulled off my tunic his shorts quickly followed. This is it I thought I'm breaking my vow I thought. After we were done he stroked my body and I traced my finger on his mussels.

"Well that was nice" He said.

"Let's get ready for the party" I said

"Okay" He said leaning in for a kiss

We showered together and I helped Percy look nice, and he picked out a dress for me. It was sparkling green that when it sparkled it looked aqua blue and it had purple stripes that followed my curves. His tux was black he wore an aqua blue shirt and a sea green tie.

"Shall we?" He asked holding out his arm

"We shall" I said taking his arm.

Percy's POV

_The Party_

Artemis and I walked in with 2 minutes between the two of us. Tonight wasn't just my party celebrating I was a god, It was also the night were (Poseidon approved) Hestia would formally be adopting me. I was having a good time and eventually I found myself at a table with Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo and Nico. Leo was trying to flirt with Thalia and Nico didn't look too happy, neither did Thalia.

"You look like my first wife" Leo said

"What? How many wives have you had?" Thalia asked

"None" said Leo

With that Thalia slapped Leo and we all laughed

"So Nico I was wondering do you have feelings for Thalia?" I said

Just then I arrow came and slammed into Leos chest he fell dead. Everyone started to panic just then another arrow slammed into Will Solace. Demeter picked up a basket, the one she had gotten from the throne room when me and Hestia were talking. She triggered it and a bunch of wheat men jumped out and started attacking demigods. Ares charged at me I pulled out Omega and started fighting with Ares. He was completely oblivious so I used that to my advantage he got worn out and I started doing my best soon the war god was in the ground hurt badly. Omega was almost completely gold because of Ichor with one final blow I decapitated Ares and then he faded. I saw Apollo fighting with Hestia he took an arrow and shoved it at Hestia then she fell down. Apollo was about to take her out when I started fighting him but it was no use. Apollo was dodging really well, and Hestia said Τέλος της γραμμής. Then all the Ichor on Omega absorbed into it and Omega started glowing gold. I swung it at Apollo then Demeter jumped in the way taking it. I cursed then as I tried to let go I couldn't and in that time Apollo took out Hestia and he cursed and ran as a few gods and wheat men and some demigods followed. In the end we figured it was a rebellion led by Apollo we figured out. 64 demigods went with them. The gods on the rebellion were Hades, Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Dionysus he also had Demeter and Ares but they weren't much use to the cause, he also had some minor gods. We had Me, Artemis, Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Hera, and Hermes 257 demigods and most of the minor gods. After a long silence I finally spoke

"Well the only way we can hope to win is that the Athena demigods stay with our cause, or we kill Athena."

"Percy" Hestia said weekly from the ground

"No Hestia" I yelled

"You can win I believe in you to win it, I will never fade me and you will become whole" she said as she disappeared

I felt different I didn't know what was happening then I saw everyone bow, even Zeus.

"All hail Perseus Jackson god of existence, power, the tides, heroes, the sun, and home and hearth." Zeus said

"Wait what Existence and power?" I asked

"There is a prophecy about a mortal turning into a god and gaining the power of 2 other gods. Also the sword Omega gives you the thread of existence that is how you destroyed Demeter so fast, we thought it was a knock off. Poseidon said

"It is a knock off Artemis made this" I said.

"No Hestia gave it to me and told me to take credit" Artemis said.

"Okay time to turn the tides of the war." Zeus said

"How?" Hermes asked.

"We need to get Chaos on our side" Zeus said.


	6. Chapter 6

3rd Person POV

_Battle for camp-half-blood 2 weeks after assault on Olympus_

"I want accuracy strength and true hearts, take those who surrender don't kill the wounded and don't leave anyone behind." Athena said

Every single rebel would be in this fight. It was essential they took camp half-blood it was a main target of the rebellion. A training ground, housing and weaponry for the Olympians.

"Charge soldiers on to victory!" Apollo yelled

They took the camp by surprise they had little defense and not many people fighting. Clarisse was leading the rebel charge, Malcolm saw them coming and had a smile.

"To arms everyone!" he yelled

Then a bunch of soldiers in full body armor came out in full armor, they were ready. Apollo noticed many were robots, but the camp was still out manned.

"Die you assholes!" Clarisse yelled

They all followed their leader into battle they started fighting then Apollo saw Percy he was killing Clarisse. With a final blow he decapitated her then; Chaos appeared and started killing rebels.

"Everyone retreat!" Apollo yelled.

Percy's POV

The fighting ended and I was happy the dying stopped.

"Thanks Chaos" I said then she vanished.

Artemis walked up to me I knew what she was planning everyone was here. Even the hunters, so if there was a time to do this it was now.

"Everyone I have an announcement" Artemis started. "Percy and I have started dating." Everyone gasped and the hunters looked mad. "Hunters do not be mad at Percy I asked him out" there were more gasps "And me and Percy are to be married." Artemis said

Please Read the A/N below.

**A/N Sorry about the short chapter you guys need** **to review and give me idea's for chapters its hard ya'know plus I'm working on my one shot Percy/Hera (Something new to Fan fiction yay! I think)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This chapter is free of drama and just nothing but pure Pertemis enjoy.**

Artemis POV

_My Palace_

"I'm so happy we got that off our chests" Percy said.

"I know what I want to get off my chest" I said striping down to my underwear

"That explains why you wanted to get back here so bad" He said smiling "let's go watch some Hephaestus T.V" he said

"Oh" I said reaching for my tunic.

"No-no" he said stopping me only for me to realize he was naked.

We went into my living room and snuggled, we were both naked he was behind me.

"Ugh something keeps poking my back!" I complained

"I'm sorry but I can't wait anymore" He said

He got up on top of me and started plowing me; we both stated grunting in pleasure and after he was done with that he leaned in for a kiss and we kissed hard I found myself exploring his body with my hands. Soon my hand made its way to his groin and I felt around, we separated getting some air and he was smiling and I moved my hand away.

"Don't stop that feels good" he complained

He grabbed my butt and we keep doing the same routine; Plow, make out, and pleasure each other.

Percy's POV

Eventually I got uncomfortable and got off the couch grabbing Artemis' hand she followed me I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and made it into a bath (Artemis had a big bathtub).

"Okay now were in my element" I said

And we went back to the same routine we had on the couch for a while then when we were satisfied, I stared washing her then she washed me. We got out of the tub drained the water.

"Uh…Percy we didn't use protection" Artemis said

"Don't worry I want a child" I said

"Well let's get married next week." She said I nodded "Um also you got any names for the kids?"

"If it's a boy Agatos after the hero of Athens and if it's a girl how about….Seranna!" I said

"I like them" Artemis said "but right now I'm in the mood for a picnic"

"We have other plans for him." Phoebe snapped "Milady." She said it like she just got bite by a snake.

They chained me up but controlling what existents and what doesn't the chains vanished.

"How sweet?" Apollo said "I watched you two the whole time what you don't get Artemis is that should have been me! Percy even if I have to with your corpse I will have sex with you!"

"I thought this rebellion was about the sun good okay homo boy let's dance." I said drawing Omega

"I got him I'll save you a good corpse" Athena said.


	8. Preview of Conclustion

**DO NOT SKIP! The conclusion of The Sun the Moon and the Percy is almost complete! With nearly my goal of 50,000 words! Currently I got 43,679 words so I got a bit to go! I recently moved so sorry about the lack of updates. To satisfy you guys for now the first paragraph of the conclusion! Again so sorry for not updating but I'm like you I am busy! So without further ado! The first paragraph of the Conclusion!**

Percy's POV

Read the top for info on next chapter, if your not then I will tell you THIS IS A PREVIEW. But I recommend you read all bolded text.

"Uh…Percy we didn't use protection" Artemis said after we got our clothes on

"Don't worry I want a child" I said

"Well let's get married next week." She said I nodded "Um also you got any names for the kids?"

"If it's a boy Agatos after the hero of Athens and if it's a girl how about….Seranna!" I said

"I like them" Artemis said "but right now I'm in the mood for a picnic"

"We have other plans for him." Phoebe snapped "Milady." She said it like she just got bite by a snake.

They chained me up but controlling what existents and what doesn't the chains vanished.

"How sweet?" Apollo said "I watched you two the whole time what you don't get Artemis, is that should have been me! Percy even if I have to with your corpse I will have sex with you!"

"I thought this rebellion was about the sun god but okay homo boy let's dance." I said drawing Omega

"I got him I'll save you a good corpse" Athena said.

"There won't be a corpse to give" I snarled

Just then I charged on Athena and she pulled out Ageis and It didn't scare me, really nothing could scare me after seeing Annabeth's head explode all over me and watching Paul and my mother litterly get flattened. So I charged Athena and started slashing Athena was caught off guard by my boldness, and she lost her footing and fell into the tub. The hunters not on any ones side stayed put but Apollo rushed to assist Athena.

"Get off me I said he's mine!" Athena yelled as she charged me again.

**Hope you enjoyed the preview! The full chapter should be out sometime next week and again sorry for the wait!**


End file.
